Discord
by MidnightPrime3
Summary: Dabbles with the turtles doing what you want. Give your ideas, and I will try my hardest to create a story around them. Mostly dabbles given to me by reviewers, but some of my own sprinkled in. Will go in order of reviewers. *Can be AU, I'm not stingy.
1. Chapter 1

Drabbles with the turtles doing what you want. Give your ideas, and I will try my hardest to create a story around them. Mostly drabbles given to me by reviewers, but some of my own sprinkled in. Will go in order of reviewers. *Can be AU, I'm not stingy.

AU- (2012) Donatello realizes something (after 'it came from the depths')

It had been bothering him for weeks, a detail overlooked in the heat of the moment. When he heard that gargled baritone voice at the entrance of the lair he slowly rose from his computer chair.

Walking out of the lab's oversized doors, he stopped and waited for his turn to say hello to their guest. Raph raised a three fingered hand, not bothering to look away from the newest comic that had caught his attention. Mikey came running full speed and stopped short of their guest, speaking energetically, making grand gestures with his hands. After a promise to return he sped off again. Leo, also hearing their friends entrance, smiled and asked the obligatory, ' _How was your day?'_. After exchanging niceties, Leo left for the dojo.

Donatello nodded toward his lab, silently asking for a private conversation, seeing this, their friend walked slowly over. Once within, he turned and spoke his mind.

"Leatherhead, when we first met you, remember when Leo, Raph, and I went to find where you hid the powercell?"

Leatherhead slowly nodded.

"You created an effective trap using various pieces of trash, and in the end, took out a section of the wall to create a mechanized hidden space. Not only that, six months ago, you operated the, _you know who's_ , portal, stole the power cell, escaped, and knew to go underground to hide the powercell's energy output."

Leatherhead's eyes narrowed.

"When you said the, _you know who_ , experimented on you… They not only created you, a human and alligator mutant, but they expanded your intelligence, you're acting like a hulking dumb monster. Am I right?"

Leatherhead closed his eyes, and his body shook once, and sighed.

"Yes, my friend, I have created the façade of a 'hulking dumb monster' to hide my intelligence."

Donatello waited for him to continue, but soon realized he wouldn't, so he prodded more.

"Why? You and I could create _so_ much! Together we can figure out how to rid the world of the Krrr- _you know who's!_ I've been creating this hypothetical solution to these mutations! A way to make a, a retro-mutagen! Or a way to-" Leatherhead cut him off with a giant clawed hand on this shoulder, eyes full of sorrow.

"I've created this façade to protect myself and others Donatello. Knowledge is power, and in Dimension X, that's enough to get yourself killed. By not working with you, by being this dumb monster, I make those around me less of a target. If the Krangg knew I was intelligent, knew what I know about their home world, everyone I know would be terminated. Please don't try and convince me otherwise, if you four started sabotaging things that you shouldn't even know about, they will immediately know what occurred, and this area would be wiped. What I mean by wiped is an explosion large enough to destroy the eastern seaboard. The Krangg dominate worlds, and they have the advantage of the unknown as their greatest weapon. If they knew that someone on a backwards planet, knew something, that could compromise their empire, and they would do anything necessary to destroy that threat. I am sorry my friend, but I cannot give up my façade, because that is what protects so many."

Donatello's eyes widened slowly throughout the tale, and at the conclusion, bowed his head.

"Leatherhead… I'm sorry for-"

For the second time Leatherhead cut him off.

"There is nothing to be sorry for my friend, you had a question, and I answered it."

Raising his head, Donatello smiled, and Leatherhead mirrored it. The moment was cut off with Mikey's shout for Leatherhead.

Leatherhead turned, and with his back to Donatello, gave him one last warning.

"I am smart Donatello, but you my friend are smarter. The Krangg could come after you one day for that friend, so watch yourself."

With that, Leatherhead left, leaving Donatello much to think about.

He turned and went back to his computer, but didn't work on anything else for the rest of the day.

((((((((0))))))))))

So… what do you guys think? This is my first try, so opinions? I wanted this fanfic to be a tester for me, not only for commitment, but to try and write better.

So, send in your ideas, I will interpret them and send them out. I will do the reviews in order, so, review fast?


	2. Chapter 2

CH 2 Team

Guest: Can u write about a team?

Of course I can!

AshleyMR, I think I've got something you might like, but you'll have to see it in the next chapter! Randie. Finell, thank you for your review!

*I am sorry that this took forever, my pup ate the computer charger and it finally came in today.

(((((((((((((0))))))))))))))

They were running. Bare feet pounding silently on various roof tops, not a word spoken among the four. They had a mission, and it ended with the death of the Shredder.

((((((((((((0))))))))))))))

"Master Splinter! No, NO!" The red banded turtle screamed, fists pounding on the bars preventing him from helping the elderly rat.

The fight ended with Shredder's blades penetrating the chest of the rat, a small gurgled choke escaping as he died.

With the blood of his exterminated enemy on his blade, the Shredder smirked at the turtle and disappeared.

((((((((((((0))))))))))))))

We launched our attack on the foot clan, no morals held as our weapons snapped spines, and sliced deeply into the major arteries, killing some instantly, the rest left to die a slow and antagonizing death. We left a trail of bodies in our wake as we made our way to the heart of darkness, the Shredder.

((((((((((((0)))))))))))))))

The orange and purple banded turtles walked into the silent antique store. Both stiffened at the silence, and slowly melted into the shadows, years of training telling them that there was something wrong.

Creeping in the shadows, they made their way up the stairs into the attached apartment. They slowly crept down the small hallway that lead to the living room and paused. The smell of copper had possessed the air, the purple banded turtle lifted one green three fingered hand to the light switch.

The light shone on the dead body of April O'Neil, with the signature two bladed claw mark across her chest.

(((((((((((((((0))))))))))))))

I surrounded him. With the weapon that I had trained with my entire life, I struck him. He struck me various times, and slowly took away my weapons. The Bo sliced in half, nunchaku kicked away, sais bent being rendered useless, and katanas broken in two. I pummeled him with my fists, each strike doing its own damage. I had turned the tide of the fight, as he was the one who was now weaponless, defenseless, beaten.

His laugh infected the night air as the rest of his ninja army descended upon me.

He was escaping.

I couldn't let him.

(((((((((((((((((((0)))))))))))))))))

The blue banded turtle watched from the fire escape as the authorities took away the decomposing body of Casey Jones from the ally below. He stood there in the shadows and watched as the examiner declared the body had been dead for over twenty-four hours, and that cause of death was the punctures to the cortiroid artery, and the victim had bled out. He watched as they zipped up the black body bag, masking the glassy eyes of his friend.

Then he disappeared.

(((((((((((((0))))))))))))))

Time slowed.

The Foot ninja ran at the turtles slowly.

Leo turned to Raph, who in turn looked to Mikey. They all turned to Donnie. A small, sad smile graced his face as he turned to the bag at his hip. Once finished he looked up once more.

No words were spoken.

They didn't need to be.

We were a team.

We lived as one.

We died as one.

(((((((((((((0))))))))))))

In the middle of the night, several emergency lines lit up simultaneously reporting an explosion on fifth street.

((((((((((((((((0)))))))))))))

Ummm. That turned a bit dark… I think I've been watching too many horror movies getting ready for Halloween.

Now, please note that I wanted the pov to change from They, We, and I. I wanted to create a sense of oneness within the brothers, did I do this?

So, if you want to review and give me a summary of the story you want me to write, go ahead. All are welcome, even AU's. If you wish there to be an OC, explain their role and brief summary of them, ok?


	3. Chapter 3

AshleyMR:Hey there :3

I really like how you started this and the whole idea :3

Since i'm an obsessed Donnie-Fangirl i would looove to hear More from this lovely, nerdy dork some more :3

How about a chapter where the whole squad goes out to crush some Krang and somehow Donnie gets seperated from the group / kidnapped by the krasng (something to go back on what leather head said ) and of course his bros are trying to rescue him. But during the rescue they realise, how screwed they are whitout Donnie and his knowledge of the Kraang. Uhmm, yeah, just an idea x3 DDon't have to do it, if you don't like it xD

Anyways, i would love reading more in the future :3

Aww thanks for the review, and I do like your idea (Donnie's my favorite too), I hope you like what my brain came up with :)

Also, thank you Wolfy5678 and Shiruri-Nechan for reviewing, I will try and come up with something you like. (Wolfy5678, well… you've seen that I can do dark scenes, what do you want, me to kill him, or have something save him last minute? I'm fine with both.)

((((((((((((((0))))))))))))))

Post using the retromutagen on Kirby bat. (2012)

(((0)))

"Krangg must capture the turtle known as Donatello."

Krangg agrees, Krangg must capture the one known as Donatello because his intelligence is too great for Krangg's liking."

"Krangg suggests to Krangg that we upload him into the Krangg hive mind. Download his intellect and dispose of the body."

"Or Krangg could use the trans-mutagen within dimension X and make the Turtle known as Donatello a Krangg."

"Krangg must deliberate on these options, for now, capture the one known as Donatello, Krangg will go on from there."

"Krangg agrees, commence with operation XUV."

(((((((((((((0))))))))))))))))

"Guys! The Krangg communication orb is going wild!" Was the shout from Donatello's lab, a few moments later Leo, Raph, and Mikey gathered around Donnie's desk.

"Dudes, what do they want now! April just brought me Swamp Creatures issue 323! I need to find out what the Brain melting ice creatures are going to do to Paul and Gracie! They left off with a cliffy dude! A CLIFFY!" Mikey yelled, dramatically sinking to the floor.

The sound of Raph slapping the back of his head echoed for a moment in the silence of the lab.

"Hey man! Not cool!" Mikey grouched in annoyance.

"Well if you hadn't been such a- "Raph replied being cut off by the purple banded turtle.

"If I may continue?" Donatello asked sarcastically.

Raph shrugged, and nodded.

"It seems that their transporting something pretty big tonight to one of their laboratories. Translating the coordinates, it's at 4567 22end Barbers Street."

"Well team, you know what this means! Let's roll out!" Leo said enthusiastically.

"What are we, the Transformers? Let's go Drokimus Prime." Raph deadpanned. Leo sagged visibly, frown evident.

Mikey slung his arm around Donnie's taller shoulders, "Ohm Donnie, can you make me a transformer? Oh! And make it transform into pizza!"

"No"

((((((((((((((((0))))))))))))))))))))))

The four brothers stood hidden in the shadows looking at the mechanics' shop in front of them. They had seen the usual white cargo van pull in through the garage door, but it never came out. Silently they jumped and made their way to the entrance. Leo quickly picked the lock, then silently opened the door.

All four shadows went in and secured the area, no Krangg in sight, the white cargo van empty in the middle of the room.

"Donnie, there has to be a secret entrance where is it?" Leo whispered, not trusting that they weren't at least being watched. Donnie didn't respond, just did a second sweep of the dimly lit room. He stopped at a rusted tool box in the corner of the room.

"Here." He said, hand deep into the drawer, a click was heard and on the opposite of the room, a secret door opened.

They converged at the entrance, they saw a long hallway that led to one of the Krangg operation centers. Leo nodded and all four started to run for it. Once eight feet in they ran into a solid metal barrier. They bounced back, and quickly realized that there was no hallway, but it was a hologram programed to look like a hallway, and turned to sprint to the entrance. Once they turned though, in a blink of an eye, the door slammed shut.

Green gas poured in thickly, and they tried to hold their breaths, but soon each fell into slumbers embrace.

Sometime later three turtles woke in the same spots that they had fallen in.

(((((((((((((((((((0))))))))))))))))))))

Donatello woke slowly, partly because he didn't want to let go of the comforting darkness. When he did finally open his eyes, it took him another moment to realize that he hadn't fallen asleep in his lab again.

His eyes widened and he sat up quickly, regretting it in that moment because his entire world spun. Once the room didn't look like a pink and black swirl, he got his act together.

He knew this: he was in a Krangg cell, he was drugged, and he was weaponless.

He didn't know where his brother where, or if they were captured with him.

Getting up slowly, to avoid getting nauseous again, he looked out the small circular window joined to his cell. He saw the normal Krangg décor, minus the Krangg. From his experience with April and Kirby's cell from so long ago, their where two doors, one on each side of the narrow cell, with the second door having no window.

Head pounding, he positioned himself evenly between the two doors and put his head between his legs.

He awoke once more to the empty cell with the addition of a bottle of water in the corner.

(((((((((((0)))))))))))))) day 1

Leonardo and Master Splinter where in the Dojo, marking all known Krangg labs.

Raph was standing over Aprils shoulder staring at her laptop. April was hurriedly typing away, paying no heed to her observer.

Mikey had snuck into Donnie's lab and had logged into his main computer, hoping that his brother had some kind of file on the hide outs of the Krangg.

Around noon, Leo had come out into the living room and called everyone out. Once gathered around, he announced his plans.

"Tonight were storming TCRI"

((((((((((((((((((0)))))))))))))))))) day 2

They had failed.

They had searched TCRI, but no sign of their purple banded brother.

Leo was the only one up, the weight of his failure keeping him up well into the night, where the others had fallen asleep.

'Donnie… I've never realized how much I depend on you for everything. We're going to find you, I promise.'

(((((((((((((0))))))))))))))))) day 3

Raph had already destroyed two punching bags. He was now working on his third. They had searched three of the Krangg's other labs earlier that night, but once again came up with nothing. April was constantly checking for anything on the internet for anything, but she was no Donnie.

A third punching bag flew off its hooks.

((((((((((((((((((0)))))))))))))))))) day 4

Mikey was the spark of happiness in the family. When others were down, he made sure to pick them up. But he rarely smiled over the past few days. Donnie was the one who brought him out of these funks, picked him up when he was down, but he wasn't here. And he might not come back.

He poked his pizza, grimaced, and walked away.

(((((((((((((((((((((0)))))))))))))))))) day 5

Donnie hadn't had any visitors, just water bottles (possibly drugged, he still wasn't sure) place in the same corner every time he fell asleep.

Today was different.

The windowed door slid open and around ten Krangg droids where outside it. He sprinted to the opened door and jumped off of the closest Krangg's shoulders, flipping over the rest, he would have run once his feet hit the ground, but a hidden Krangg droid stabbed him with the taser, and he went down hard, body twitching slightly.

Two Krangg droids grabbed one arm each, no resistance from the turtle, and started to drag him. Donnie's eyes fluttered a few minutes into his unwilling trip and fully awakened a few moments afterwards. He stayed limp partly because he couldn't move, and he realized that the Krangg did not know he had awakened so early, so he kept his eyes closed.

Years of training under Master Splinter had taught him to see without his eyes. He could sense each one of the Krangg, and his destination. Judging by what he was sensing, he was at TCRI, and he knew this because he could sense the portal. Its presence was easy to detect once one had actually gotten up close and personal with one, or in his case, hacked into it.

"Krangg will take the turtle known as Donatello to Dimension X for experimentation, then Krangg will proceed with the original plan. Krangg Prime can decide what to do with the turtle known as Donatello." said the Krangg to his right.

"Krangg must supply the turtle with the element known as oxygen, or the turtle will perish before we can complete our plans. Krangg ready the syringe." He heard behind him.

He did not want to stay and find out what they planned to do with that syringe.

Eyes opening, he ripped his arms out of the Kranggs strong grip. He then jumped once more onto the Krangg in front of him, but this time he used the shoulders as a launching pad to grip onto the hovering Krangg above him. Swinging his body, he flipped over the group of Krangg that was swarming under him, and ran for it. They open fired in response,.

Without his bo, he couldn't deflect any of the pink rays, so he, sensing the course of each, dodged all that he could. Of course the stray shot hit his shell, but with the adrenaline coursing through his veins he wouldn't feel them till later.

He used one of computers as a stepping stone, and putting all his force behind the jump, went into his shell and crashed into the glass that encased the portal room. It shattered, and, quickly popping out of his shell, grabbed onto the ledge that surrounded the upper level of the building.

He swung his body around, feet touching the concrete, he steadied himself. The hovering Kranggs poured out through the opening he had just created, and turned around to shoot at him.

Don considered himself to be a sane turtle, but, in the second before his feet left the ledge and the grabbed the hovering Krangg, he thought he had gone crazy in the past few days. Later he would blame the isolation, or the starvation, but in this moment he blamed himself.

The moment dragged on forever it seemed, he could see his target Kranng's eyes widening, his legs pinwheeling, and another Kranggs blaster hitting him on his side. It threw him off course, missing his target by a few inches. He desperately grabbed at thin air as gravity took hold of him in that long moment.

He flailed, and in that moment he accepted that he wasn't going to get home to his brothers or his father. He could see his body hitting the ground below, and with the height he was falling at, it would be a green and red pile of bones and pieces of his shell.

But then a miracle happened. A Krangg had positioned a few feet under his target. His shell slammed into the brain, and he violently turned and gripped the edge of its small hovercraft. With the added weight, it spiraled down at a steady rate to the closest rooftop.

Once he was within a safe range, he let go, and dropped heavily to the roof, the force, through absorbed by the knees, still violently jolted him. The Krangg he rode on had crashed into the rooftop, but the others had slowly followed after their comrade, open fired once more.

Taking a deep breath, he took off running. The Krangg though had no way to catch him now, because he was on familiar turf. Within moments the ninja had lost his pursuers. He didn't stop though, he kept running and didn't stop until he was well into the sewers.

When he was in the sewers though, he dropped to his knees, and dry heaved. Breathing deeply, he sat back and put his head between his legs to dissipate the nausea. He stayed that way for several minutes, just letting his adrenaline rush from his near death run its course.

Once he did calm down, he stood shakily, and realized how tired he was. Leaning on the wall, he took one last deep breath, and slowly walked home.

-0-

Once he did retch his home he realized that there was no one home. Panicking, thinking that his brothers were taken to TCRI also, he looked around for any recent signs of his brothers. He was relieved to see the tell tale markers that each had been there recently, and let out a sigh of relief.

He staggered to the concave living room, and practically fell onto the couch. He was safe, and he knew that his brothers were coming home soon. With that he fell asleep.

((((((((((0))))))))))))

OMG. This took forever! AshleyMR, I hope you like this. :)

So! Give me reviews of what you want me to write, cant promise it will be this long, because this... is long (to me). What did you guys think? Am I writing quality pieces? Should I get a Beta? Or is there areas I could work on easily, I'm fine with critics, cause I want this to bee good, so any help is appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

Shiruri-Nechan: Oh my, that really was pretty dark. Perhaps the brothers could visit a haunted house in celebration of Halloween?

How about I make this so fluffy it rots your teeth? In the spirit of Halloween. And you know how I'm going to do this? TURTLE TOTS! Your welcome :)

Raph is the tallest, with Leo and Mikey being the same height, and Donnie being a squat munchkin.

Disclaimer (Has anyone actually been sued?) I don't own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, or any other franchise that I cite in the story.

((((((((((0))))))))))

The four turtles stood in front of the Haunted House with a mixture of anticipation and fear. Master Splinter hadn't let them go into the elderly man's house before because he believed that his sons were too young to walk through the haunted house without having nightmares.

This year the owner of the house advertised that it was geared toward the younger kids, much to the disappointment for the teenagers looking for a free scare.

Splinter had dangled this information in front of his sons, giving him a week of a peaceful and clean house. Earlier that morning he told his sons that they could go into the house if they found themselves appropriate costumes and they all eagerly ran off.

Raphael had created a 'Cave-Turtle' costume, the actuality of it being a stained and old tee shirt cut up and tied around his waist, and his red bandana scrunched and turned to the side of his forehead. Splinter had sighed and agreed that it was fine for tonight.

Leonardo had taken a relatively big pair of green cargo pants, hiked them up his shell, tying them off right where his plastron started, and had taken an old pot and placed it on his head, with his bandana tied around his arm as an 'army wound', creating a raggedy soldier. Splinter had inwardly chuckled at his son, the cargo pants looking very amusing on his oldest son, and said he looked very realistic.

Michelangelo had probably realized after spending the entire day reading comics and playing with his action figures that he should create some type of costume. So he took the scissors to his sheet and cut out two misshapen eye holes, tied his mask over these holes, creating a hastily put together ghost. When he had come up to Splinter, Splinter had almost made him turn around and do something else, but seeing the time, he nodded, and Michelangelo ran off with a squeal.

Splinter was about to go and find his smallest son when he waddled into the dojo. Donatello had found an actual store bought costume of a giant plush pumpkin. It appeared to be slightly discolored on one side, and squashed one too many times, because it wasn't exactly round. On top of his head though it seemed to be a handmade pumpkin top with his bandana looped around to tie it around his chin. Splinter had remembered Donatello coming with him to the surface to look for supplies, and he had come home with an oversized duffel bag. Splinter smiled, placed a hand on his plush shoulder, and led him out to the living room.

The boys had practically dragged him out to the surface and passed some of the candy giving apartment buildings out to the older man's haunted house.

That brought them to their current predicament.

It seemed the boys were in a standoff with the lit up door. It blinked merrily at them, they stared at it despondently. Splinter, after a moment of stillness spoke up,

"Would you like me to come with you boys?"

It was met quickly with negatives, from, 'What are we, babies?, to 'We got this Sensi!'

The four boys took a collective breath in, and set off into the haunted house.

-0-

They came back around fifteen minutes later, each face riddled with confusion.

"How was it my sons?" He said while they started to actually trick or treat.

"We didn't get it." Michelangelo confessed. It seemed to break the silence as each one of the boys now had questions about their strange encounter.

"Yea Sensi, what's a tal-o-Bubby?"

"Or a friendship pony?"

"Go-Bots?"

"Dog cat?"

"Middle-age alien hero amphibians?"

Splinter sighed, it was going to be a long night of questions, added on to the fact the boys would have candy at their disposal for the next few days.

(((((((((((((((0)))))))))))))

Eh? You like my play off of TMNT?

So! People, please review and give me your ideas, I will take anything. I write whatever's thrown to me. So throw me something please.

Next chapter I'm doing a split ending, resulting in alternate endings.

Shiruri-Nechan, I actually had a different way to go about this chapter, but I went trick or treating with my younger brother and this stemmed out from some kids throwing together a haunted house. I admired their initiative, but I literally waved to one of the jump scares in the corner.

Anyone else go trick or treating? Or a Halloween party?

Anyway, peace ya'll ~ Mp3 out!


End file.
